


Calming Dee Dee

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Prom (2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: How did Angie and Tom calm Dee Dee down about her house? I think I have the definitive answer here. This is smut and I'm not sorry about it.
Relationships: Dee Dee Allen/Angie Dickinson, Dee Dee Allen/Tom Hawkins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Calming Dee Dee

**Author's Note:**

> https://everyonewantstobeus.tumblr.com/post/637213756856877056/pictures-you-can-hear-how-did-they-calm-her-down <\--this post posed the question and I am but a humble messenger

"You owe me a house!" Dee Dee growled, lunging forward as Tom caught her around the waist. 

"Go, we've got her!" Angie shooed Emma and Barry away as she and Tom pulled the incensed diva to the couch. 

Angie knelt next to the couch, gently stroking her cheek. "Shh, Dee Dee…" 

"My house!" She whimpered. 

"It's okay, Dee Dee," Angie cooed, kissing her cheek and continuing down to her neck. 

Dee Dee whimpered pitifully. "Fucking Eddy…"

"Come on, Tom, two is better than one." Angie insisted before returning to the neck kissing. Dee Dee's whimpers were giving way to soft mmms. 

Tom felt compelled to acquiesce, despite the unorthodoxy of the solution. He kissed behind her ear and Dee Dee's hands came up to cup both people's heads. 

"Say her name between kisses; it helps." Angie coached, kissing along Dee Dee's jaw. 

Dee Dee tilted her head to kiss Angie firmly on the lips, the new angle enabled Tom to kiss her pulse point, murmuring her name against her racing pulse. Dee Dee arched her back and Tom pulled back. 

"This is… very close to public and I'm an educator…" Tom interjected. "I'm not saying I'm not enjoying-" 

"You're right." Dee Dee grabbed his lapel and kissed him insistently. "We'll go up to my room." 

Angie stood up, grinning triumphantly. She held out her hand for Dee Dee, "my lady." 

Dee Dee accepted her hand, leaning in close, "you always know what to do, don't you?" 

"I'm a supporting lady. It's basically my job." She grinned. 

Dee Dee held out her other hand to Tom. He looked at her in surprise. More than anything in the world he wanted to go upstairs with them. It was a dream come true he didn't even know he'd dreamt. 

"A-are you sure?" He stuttered, taking Dee Dee's hand. 

The trio spilled into Dee Dee's room and Dee Dee pinned Angie to the wall and tugged Tom closer to press against her. Dee Dee drew Angie into a deep kiss as Tom's lips descended on Dee Dee's neck again. Dee Dee moaned against Angie and Angie squirmed with arousal, gripping Dee Dee's hips and grinding her pelvis against her. 

Dee Dee felt herself throb with arousal feeling Angie's lustfully groping fingers and Tom's hardening cock against her ass as his hot breath and beard tickled her sensitive skin. Nothing calmed Dee Dee more than being needed so desperately. 

Dee Dee raked her fingernails gently down Angie's cheeks and then let her hands drop to her ass, holding her tightly against her as she pushed back against Tom encouragingly. 

Tom leaned his forehead against her shoulder, panting, trying to stay a little calmer so that hopefully he would last a little longer. The feel of Dee Dee's lovely round ass pressing against his erection was driving him wild. 

Dee Dee pulled back, breaking the spell for long enough for Tom to catch his breath. Dee Dee grabbed the hem of Angie's dress and pulled it up and off of her fluidly. She unbuttoned her own blouse as Angie removed her bra and underwear but left her thigh high stockings. Dee Dee continued to remove the rest of her clothing and Tom got the hint, fumbling with his belt and toeing off his shoes. 

"Ange, darling, I believe it's your turn to be pillow queen." Dee Dee purred, taking her hand and giving her a theatric twirl as they moved toward the bed. 

"Oh, is it? I'd forgotten." Angie teased as she laid down on the bed, fanning her hair out around her face. Angie reached up and stroked the apple of Dee Dee's cheek. "You're breathtaking." 

Dee Dee caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. "You're so observant." 

Dee Dee dipped her head to kiss down Angie's neck and along her clavicle, her hands kneading the blonde's breasts with practiced care. Angie was squirming and ready as Dee Dee inched closer to her center. Dee Dee's fingers tickled the nearly trimmed blonde curls and Angie bit her lip. Dee Dee hooked her arm under one of the younger woman's legs and lifted it high and straight. 

Dee Dee nipped the back of her knee and Angie chuckled, "you wicked tease."

"Me? You're the one wearing these tights. You know what they do to me." Dee Dee turned to Tom. "Who's the bigger tease, Tom?" 

Tom stuttered, looking between the two women.

"Don't torture the poor man, Deed." Angie laughed. "It's clearly you." 

"Oh, I suppose you're right." She winked at Tom as she slid two fingers into her mouth, before they found Angie's wet pussy, her fingers sliding into her easily. 

Angie grabbed fistfuls of the covers, moaning breathily. Dee Dee's fingers curled inside the other woman and Angie let her eyes flutter shut. 

Not missing a single ministration, Dee Dee looked back at the third person in the room. "Tom, if you're interested in joining, my consent is both explicit and enthusiastic." She purred as she bent down and replaced her fingers with her tongue, running her tongue over each fold of Angie's delicious pussy. Angie whimpered and Dee Dee moaned appreciatively. 

Dee Dee felt the bed dip and grinned against Angie. Her own center throbbed with arousal, anticipating Tom's touch with needful excitement. 

Tom was painfully hard as he knelt on the bed behind this woman whom he had loved from afar for so long and for whom he'd been developing real feelings since first speaking with her. He couldn't believe his luck or that the situation he was in was his reality. 

His large hands palmed her ass and she quivered. He was emboldened to run his hands up her back and then down over her curves and back to her hips. One hand reached around and ran his pointer and middle fingers through her folds, discovering that she was swollen with arousal and wet and ready.

"Your body is amazing, Dee Dee," he breathed as he teased her opening with the head of his cock. Dee Dee moaned loudly, sending delightful reverberations through Angie. 

Tom held onto her hips as he slipped inside her like the pieces were always meant to fit together. Dee Dee pushed back into his thrusts, encouraging him to set a faster pace but he maintained a slow, deep rhythm. 

Dee Dee wrapped her lips around Angie's clit, sucking gently on the little bundle of nerves and Angie cried out, "oh, fuck, Dee Dee!" 

Angie's knuckles turned white as she clutched the sheets with all her might, lifting off the mattress, her long, lithe legs trembling as her orgasm hovered right at the precipice, building to an impossible crescendo. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Angie whimpered, her eyes watering. Dee Dee flicked her tongue against her clit and Angie's lips parted in a silent scream as her orgasm slammed into her. She arched her back, Dee Dee lapped at her greedily until it was more than she could handle and she pulled back.

Angie sat back against the headboard still trembling, watching her companions. She watched with heavy lidded eyes, the looks of pleasure on Dee Dee and Tom's faces sent another jolt of arousal through her. 

Dee Dee bit her lip on a moan. 

"Is this good?" Tom asked, reveling in the exquisite friction. 

"Amazing." Dee Dee panted, laying her cheek on the comforter. "Harder… please…" 

"Oh, tease her a bit longer, Tom." Angie grinned and winked at Dee Dee when she looked at her, feigning scandal. 

"But she said please." Tom grinned, "how could I say no?" 

Still holding her hips, he tugged her backwards toward the end of the bed. She let out a surprised gasp. He stepped down, using his height to his advantage and the new leverage to thrust deeper. 

" _Oh, god..._ " Dee Dee let out a strangled sob, burying her face in the bed. 

"Is that a good sound?" Tom looked at her, worried.

"That's _very_ good." Angie assured him. She slipped her hand between her legs, making light circles over clit, enjoying her view. 

"S'good…" Dee Dee slurred, drunk on arousal; her return thrusts getting erratic as her inner muscles started contracting around him, squeezing his length. 

"Oh, Dee Dee," he groaned, his fingertips digging into her soft flesh. "I'm gonna… I think I'm gonna…" 

"It's okay. Don't stop, don't stop…" she panted. "I'm so close…" 

Angie bit her lip. The look of ecstasy on Dee Dee's face, her flame red hair matted to her forehead, the heady scent of arousal in the air, it was all enough for Angie to already be close to her own second release as her fingers pressed harder and moved quicker. 

Tom squeezed his eyes shut, determined to hear the telltale sounds of Dee Dee reaching climax before letting go himself. 

Dee Dee moaned ferally, squirming and writhing as all her muscles squeezed and contracted and she let out a hoarse whimper as her orgasm overtook her. Tom needed no further encouragement as he followed her over the edge, crying out "oh Dee Dee!" as he emptied himself inside her. He held them in place as they rode out their releases breathlessly, together. 

Angie bit her lip on her second orgasm, watching Dee Dee's arms shaking, trying to stay upright and hearing her residual whimpers of pleasure. 

Dee Dee slumped forward and Tom eased himself out of her and took a step back on unsteady feet. 

Dee Dee moved up the bed and laid her head in Angie's lap, still panting. Angie ran her fingers through Dee Dee's hair and Dee Dee smiled. 

"Are you calm now?" Angie cooed. 

Dee Dee grinned, "mmhmm." She turned her gaze to Tom. "Come back." She patted the bed behind her and Tom smiled. He pressed against her back, wrapping his arms around her and held her tight.

"That was amazing." Dee Dee purred, running her fingers up Angie's legs. 

Tom pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek and nuzzled against her. Her heart fluttered and she suddenly felt like she was in trouble because she knew giving Tom up was going to be impossible.


End file.
